The present invention disclosed herein relates to a gas storage structure and a gas storage apparatus including the same.
A gaseous material is widely used in various industry fields such as an energy industry. In particular, the next generation energy development using the gaseous material is being spotlighted due to exhaustion of the fossil energy. Thus, researches with respect to the next generation energy development are being actively progressed.
However, it is difficult to store and/or use the gaseous material due to various characteristics of a gaseous state. For example, in case where a material exists in the gaseous state, it is difficult to store and control the material due to their great volume.